As a consequence of spinal injury or illness or paralysis effecting male erection, sexual function is a major concern of men. Men with injuries resulting in paralysis or illness such as multiple sclerosis frequently suffer varying inability to achieve an erection. With this physical limitation men frequently have major emotional concerns as to whether they can father children. Additional emotional concerns arise with such men who may become worried that spouses or potential mates will find them unattractive because their medical condition precludes the fathering of children.
Normally, men have two types of erections. Psychogenic erections result from prurient sights or thoughts and continuation of the ability for this type of erection depends upon the level and extent of paralysis. Men with complete paralysis usually do not have psychogenic erections. A reflex erection occurs involuntarily by direct contact with the penis or other erogenous zones (ears, nipples, neck). Most paralyzed men are able to have a reflex erection unless nerves in the sacral spinal cord (S2-S4) are damaged.
While many men who are paralyzed may be able to achieve a psychogenic erection, due to their physical limitations the erection may not be hard enough or last long enough for successful intercourse. A number of treatments are available for erectile dysfunction such as Viagra (sildenafil), which employ drugs to improves the quality of erections and sexual activity in many paraplegic men. There is some clinical evidence that men with MS also benefit from Viagra.
However, even with erectile dysfunction aids, physical limitations of men with substantial paralysis from spinal injury or from muscle effecting diseases such as MS can still prevent intercourse of a nature that will impregnate their spouse.
Another erection option involves injecting a drug (papaverine or alprostadil) into the shaft of the penis. This produces a hard erection that can last for an hour or more. However, such drugs can result in priapism, a prolonged erection that can damage the penis. Injection erections can also cause bruising, scarring or infection and may not be the best option for those with limited hand function. Further, much like drug aided erections, if the man is physically limited, sufficient intercourse with a spouse to achieve pregnancy can still be a major problem.
Vacuum pumps are a non-invasive, non-drug way to produce an erection, and penile implants are an invasive method of such. However, vacuum induction can cause injury and implants can be uncomfortable and carries a higher risk for complications than other options. The device itself, especially the more complex inflatable units, can malfunction or become damaged. Further, the ability for physical intercourse sufficient in nature to achieve impregnation can still be an overwhelming challenge in cases of MS or certain types of injury inducing paralysis.
Assuming that an erection can be achieved, ejaculation and fertility are also major issues facing men with paralysis or illness. Ejaculation is not always possible, but there are ways to retrieve viable sperm for men suffering from paralysis due to injury or disease. A vibrator is an inexpensive and fairly reliable tool to produce an ejaculation at home or in a clinical setting for most men no matter what the state of their physical illness or injury. In such a procedure the man employs a hand-held vibrator which is held adjacent to one side of the penis. The vibrator works using a simple technique called Transcutaneous Mechanical Nerve Stimulation (TMNS) provided by the vibrator to achieve ejaculation.
However once ejaculated, the collected sperm must still be properly deposited to attempt pregnancy. Between a loving married couple, such a private matter frequently becomes embarrassing by the need to employ doctors and medical personnel in the act of lovemaking to achieve pregnancy. It thus is frequently an overwhelming problem leading to total avoidance of attempting pregnancy for many couples.
As such there exists an unmet need for a device adapted for easy engagement to the male organ during artificial stimulation by a vibrator, which allows for private collection of male ejaculate and subsequent deposit thereof in their mate to attempt impregnation. Such a device should be devoid of potential for physical injury or the need to ingest drugs. Such a device should be easy for even the most physically limited man to engage to the penis during stimulation and collect the ejaculate. Further, such a device should allow for transfer of that collection to other components adapted for insemination of their mate without having to transfer the semen from one container to another. Finally, such a device should be adapted to deposit the sperm with a minimal amount of air in the most appropriate location in the receiving female to maximize the potential for a successful insemination and pregnancy.
It is an object of this invention to provide a device for the easy collection of ejaculate from erectile dysfunctional men during artificial stimulation.
It is a further object to provide an easy-to-use device that allows for private collection of male ejaculate and subsequent deposit thereof by their mate in an intimate or private setting.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a device for collection of ejaculate which provides for a stable engagement to the penis during stimulation to aid males who may suffer limited dexterity.
An additional object of this invention is the provision of an ejaculate collection device that allows for direct deposit of the collection into an insemination device.
Another object of the invention is to provide a means to inseminate a receiving female with a minimal amount of air to maximize the effectiveness of collected ejaculate as well as to avoid the possibility of injury.
A further object of the invention is the provision of an ejaculate collection device that allows for individual adjustment of the location of deposit in a receiving female in a manner to accommodate individual physical characteristics and to maximize the potential for a successful insemination and resulting pregnancy.
With respect to the above description and background, before explaining at least one preferred embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangement of the components and/or steps set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The various apparatus and methods of the invention herein described and disclosed are capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways which will be obvious to those skilled in the art once they review this disclosure. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for designing of other devices, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present disclosed device. It is important, therefore, that the objects and claims be regarded as including such equivalent construction and methodology insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.